"Who's that?" (Phineas' POV)
It was another sunny day in Danville. Ferb and I sat against the tree in our backyard. "So Ferb, what do you want to do today?" I ask him. Ferb shurgs. Suddenly, I get an Idea! "Hmm... Oh, I know! We should build a defensive fort. You know sort like with Thaddeus and Thor, but this time, it is made to keep people out better." I say. "Let's get started." We get started. A few minutes later. Ferb and I are standing on the third floor of our fort. "Hey, where's Perry?" I ask, noticing he was missing. "Or for a matter of fact, where's Mom, Dad, and Candace?" Ferb shrugs then says, "Mom, Dad, and Candace are at the mall, shopping." "You know, it's kinda weird," I say, stretching my arm to lean against a pole, "Without Candace, it feels rea-" My hand misses the pole and I lose balance and fall over. "AHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I fall, the ground is rushing up to me, headfirst. Then, everything goes black. I stirred and stood up. I see a boy with green hair, a girl with a pink bow in her hair, and another boy who looks Spanish, all who I do not recognize. I didn't know where I was either. "Phineas?" the girl with the pink bow asked. Phineas, who's that? "Who are you?" I replied. The girl's eyes started to fill with tears and then she ran off. Did I do something wrong? I try to forget about it, then I see a structure that was in the process of being built, I walk over, impressed. "Phineas." the Spanish boy comes over and shakes me. "Huh? Oh, hey; umm... Who are you again?" I said. "Phineas, tell me if you can recognize any of these people." the boy said. He shows me a well-drawn picture of a boy with a triangle head. "Hey, I know that guy from somewhere!" I say. I just barely recognized him. Like a vague memory. The Spanish boy looks annoyed. "How about this one." he says, showing me another. "I think, I might know him." I say, vaguely, very vaguely, recognizing him as the green haired boy. "Ok, now this one." he says. This picture looks sort of like the girl with a pink bow, but I don't know anything about her. "Who's that?" I ask. The girl in the pink bow, was watching us. I see her put her head down and start to cry again. The Spanish boy leaves, I go over to the structure again admiring it. Then, I hear some noise and look over. Sure enough, all of the people I don't recognize are working on something. I look on with interest. Later, they throw a tarp over it and walk over to another part together. I walk over to the one the Spanish boy was working on. Suddenly some hands grab me and shove me into the contraption. "Hey!" I shouted, but it was no use, they strapped me in and started the machine. There was a click and suddenly I was being thrown around in my chair, it was so awesome! It was like a rollercoaster! That thought reminded me of something, but I can't get a grip on the memory. "Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled out of excitment. The ride lasted a few minutes, then stopped. It was great. The hands got me out of the machine. The people I didn't know took me over to another place in the yard and but a headset on me. A guitar was put into my hand and a song was put on, I heard the lyrics, "A bow chicka bow wow," and the girls at the side sang, "That's what my baby said!" and then over the screen came some colored dots descending towards a line, I supposedly had to hit the colors on the guitar that was given to me while strumming it at the same time. It was an awesome song, I played well, enjoying my self. The song ended, the headset was pulled off of me. "Phineas, you ok?" the boy with the green hair asked me. I vaguely remembered a teal colored platypus, "Perry..." I replied. "It's working guys, lets keep going!" the boy shouted to the rest. The girl with the pink bow in her hair grabbed me and put me on a cruise scene. She seemed to enjoy doing this, acting a scene from a play, it seemed. The sun and the color of the water looked nice. "Phineas, this soooo romantic." the girl said, slightly swooning. I look at her, then see how beautiful she looks, with the wind blowing her hair, her shiny, dark, deep blue eyes and all. Woah, woah, woah, what! I barely know this girl, and seems wrong to me to like a girl purely for her looks. But, she does seem familiar, which is weird as I was sure I didn't before, but now... The girl grabbed my hand and pulled me through the ship. I blushed slightly, thankfully unseen by anyone. Then later, the ship was sinking. A section of it rose really high, then a water slide rolled out. She grabbed my hand and took me into an inflatable tube and shared it with me as we rode it down the slide. I enjoyed this, it was exciting and it felt nice to have the girl enjoying it with me. Pretty soon, it was over. Too soon, by the way. The boy with the green hair grabbed me, what is it with all the grabbing? He took me and put me in another machine. Then he came and sat in the chair next to me. I strapped myself in and suddenly, the picture came on the screen in front of me. It was the cute girl with the pink bow, next to her was the Spanish boy. Suddenly I felt a twinge of jealousy, but I didn't say anything. "Turn it on, Isabella." the boy with the green hair told her. "Ahhhhhhh!" I shouted, when started shaking violently, a rocket simulator, I thought. The boy with green hair was still. He didn't do anything. We came out and the Spanish boy came to me. "Hey, buddy, how are you doing?" he asked me. At that point, I remembered something, something I said time and time again. But then, again, it was vague. "Ferb...know...to do today." I said. Ferb? "Guys, he's almost done. Now for the final blow." the Spanish boy said. Then, I was put in a small looking plane. I got nervous, they weren't going to blast me off in it, were they? They turned it on. Then I understood it was a simulator. I saw images and videos from a crazy adventure and different places in the world, this simulator took a while. "Wooooooo!" I shouted. Finally, the simulator stopped. I stepped out, I feel light headed, a flood of Ideas and memories. "Phineas?" I heard a familiar voice. Then everything went white, I found myself looking at Isabella. I couldn't remember anything that has happened today, which was weird. "Isabella?" I said. Isabella jumped on me, hugging me, and I lost balance, we both fell to the ground. I looked at her with surprised look on my face. "What's going on?" I asked, confused. Scubadave and Ferb punched me on the shoulder, lightly. "Good to have you back, Phineas." Scubadave said. "Did I go anywhere?" I asked. Ferb, Isabella, and Scubadave explained to me what had happened. I still don't remember it, but I took their word for it. "Wow." I was shocked. "Well, I'm glad to be back." I hugged Isabella and Ferb. Then I knuckle touched with Scubadave. "Thanks, all of you." I said, gratefully. "I don't know what I would do without you." Perry walks up and chatters. "Oh, there you are Perry." I said. "You missed the excitement." Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave Category:POV Story's Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Featured Articles Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Ferb Fletcher